Algemas
by Freya Jones
Summary: Porque Draco Malfoy era muito quente, e ele provaria isso para seu ex-namorado, nem que acabasse sendo preso no processo! Fic UA


**Fic escrita para o projeto ''Confessions on a dance flor''****  
><strong>**Bebida escolhida: Amarula****  
><strong>**Bônus escolhido: agarrar um estranho****  
><strong>

**Fic Slash, se não gosta vaza!**

Agarrou a última taça de Amarula da bandeja do garçom que passava, sem se importar se o pobre coitado se desequilibraria com a repentina falta de peso.

Já não sabia quantos copos iguais aquele bebera, a única coisa que se lembrava era como o gosto de caramelo do liquido em conjunto com a pitada de chocolate amargo que cobria a taça tinha agradado seu paladar no início da noite e que a partir de então não conseguia mais parar de bebê-la.

Ainda bebericando a bebida, saiu em direção aos jardins da mansão e o que viu quase lhe cegou os olhos.

Espalhados por toda a extensão dos jardins conjuntos de cadeiras, cadeirões e mesas baixas davam um ar de conforto para aqueles que preferiam sentar e conversar, uma impressionante mesa de bebidas tinha sido posta na margem do lago artificial e bartenders de aparências gregas giravam garrafas e cuspiam fogo como se não fosse nada, e por fim a pista de dança, uma desnecessariamente grande pista de dança tinha sido posta no meio dos jardins onde uma música de batida sensual vibrava em conjunto com os corpos suados.

Sorrindo seu famoso sorriso de lado, Draco descartou o copo de bebida, abriu os quatro primeiros botões de sua camisa, dando a visão descarada de todo seu abdômen, e seguiu até a pista.

O que seria da festa se um de seus anfitriões não fosse mostrar o que era se divertir, mesmo que nem se lembrasse mais o motivo da celebração?

Não demorou muito mais que cinco minutos para as mãos começarem lhe apalpar e as pessoas – homens ou mulheres – começarem a dançar perto demais. Compreensível, claro, visto em conta que mexia o corpo como poucos sabiam fazer ali. Movia as pernas de forma erótica, girava e deixava as mãos descerem para um lugar muito próximo aquele que muitos queriam tocar.

E ainda assim quando abriu os olhos havia uma pessoa que não lhe olhava, uma que se dirigia para fora da pista com as mãos enfiadas por baixo da saia de uma corada loira, o sangue de Draco ferveu imediatamente. Quem Thomas achava que era para terminar com ele na semana passada – porque, segundo ele, Draco era frio demais, em todos os sentidos possíveis – vir a _sua_ festa e ainda ir se agarrar com uma qualquer?

Isso não ia ficar assim, não mesmo, e se aquela dança já não tinha provado que Draco era, _sim, _quente, então ele provaria de outra maneira.

Seguiu os dois a passos trôpegos – ele não podia ter bebido tanto assim, podia? De qualquer forma isso não o impediu de pegar outra taça daquela bebida adocicada que tanto gostara – e imediatamente notou que eles se dirigiam para fora da prioridade. Aumentou a velocidade de sua passadas e passou por eles, rebolando lascivamente ao som da música que ainda conseguia ouvir e se fazendo ser notado por aquele que lhe menosprezara.

Olhou para trás e após ter certeza que os olhos de Thomas estavam fixos nele – ou em seu traseiro, _quem se importa_? – ele jogou a taça já vazia no chão e se preparou para fazer o que aquele imbecil nojento um dia afirmara que ele não tinha coragem para.

Esperou o primeiro homem – gostoso – passar e simplesmente se atirou em cima dele, atacando sua boca com um desespero que lhe era desconhecido. Gemeu quando a língua quente se atrelou a sua numa dança mais sensual que aquela que fizera agora a pouco e gemeu ainda mais alto quando as mãos fortes lhe apertaram a cintura. Mas congelou quando, ao se afastar, percebeu que o homem vestia farda, uma bem conhecida, uma que junto com o distintivo e arma em seu cinto lhe dava o poder para prende-lo, literalmente.

- Senhor, não importa quão bêbado se encontra agora, essa sua atitude continua sendo assédio – o homem falou com a voz rouca.

- O senhor não pareceu se importar – se encolheu em arrependimento quase imediatamente após a fala, por isso não esperou a risada divertida que parecia fazer os olhos verdes do policial brilharem ainda mais ou seu cabelo ficar ainda mais descabelado.

- Bom, talvez eu deixe essa passar, afinal, meu turno já acabou e eu não estou nem um pouco afim de voltar para a delegacia!

- Bem, sendo assim – e lá ia ele de novo – porque você não entra e se diverte um pouco? Troca essas roupas ou fica sem elas de uma vez.

- Acho que eu posso gostar disso.

- Mas com uma condição – ele disse, virando-se para entrar na mansão novamente. Um perplexo Thomas já completamente esquecido.

- Condição? – o policial – _Harry, se ele não lera errado _– perguntou, curioso.

- Traga as algemas!

**E já sabem né? **

**R E V I E W S**


End file.
